The present invention generally relates to a footwear sole, and, more particularly, to a footwear sole with an integral display element.
It is known to provide decorations, embossed figures, and the like on the outer surface of soles for footwear for decoration These designs are generally worn off or degraded quickly after use of the footwear.
It is also known to provide an insert in a footwear sole for a decorative effect. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,314 discloses a decorative insert protected by a clear plastic element. However, such an insert covers only a small area of the total area of the sole and only provides viewing of the insert through the clear plastic insert. In addition, such an insert increases the cost and complexity of production of a footwear sole.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a decorative footwear sole that does not wear off during wear, that is observable through a large portion of the sole, and that is easily manufactured.
The present invention provides a footwear sole with an integral display element which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a footwear sole is provided that comprises a first layer and a display element integral with the first layer. The first layer has a lower surface and an upper surface and is at least semi-transparent such that the display element is observable through the first layer. The footwear sole preferably further comprises a second layer attached to the first layer at the upper surface of the first layer.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the upper surface of the first layer is substantially defined by the integral display element. In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the display element is at least partially porous.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an article of footwear is provided that comprises an upper defining a volume for enclosing a wearer""s foot and a sole attached to the upper. The sole comprises a first layer and a display element integral with the first layer. The first layer has a lower surface and an upper surface and is at least semi-transparent such that the display element is observable through the first layer.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an article of footwear is provided that comprises a sole and an upper defining a volume for enclosing a wearer""s foot. The sole comprises a first layer having a lower surface and an upper surface, a display element integral with the first layer, and a second layer having an upper surface and a lower surface. The first layer is at least semi-transparent such that the display element is observable through the first layer. The lower surface of the second layer is attached to the upper surface of the first layer and the upper is attached to the upper surface of the second layer.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a footwear sole is provided that comprises a first layer and a display element. The first layer has a lower surface, an upper surface, and a perimeter. The display element is positioned above the lower surface of the first layer, is connected to the first layer, and extends to the perimeter of the first layer. The first layer is at least semi-transparent such that the display element is observable through the first layer.
Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.